castlestoryguidefandomcom-20200215-history
Ivy the Potion Lady Questline
The Ivy the Potion Lady Questline is aimed at helping Ivy, a character cursed as a tree. In her cursed form, she has tree-trunk colored skin and vines around her body. When you first see her, she is rooted to the ground. The quest comes from Old Thomas, and she typically is the second character you save. Start According to the forum, constructing a Potion Shop will trigger these goals. In order to reach Ivy, you must Expand your kingdom towards the north: one square to get next to her, and then expand again into her square. Your kingdom must have 120 Royal Points to open her square. You will need 4 Wisp Lanterns and 18,000 Coins to get to her. The Old Thomas Introduction Questline tasks to build a Watchtower/Lantern Spire (The Royal Tower) and A View To The North may possibly(?) be required before expanding. Quests 1: Potion for Ivy * Build a Potion Shop 0/1 BUY (Cost: 4,900 coins. Requires 3 Wooden Beams and 3 Stone Blocks.) :Rewards: 500 Coins, 4 xp 2: Gathering Ingredients * Gather 3 Living Wood 0/3 (Chop Trees to get this uncommon drop, or talk to Neighbors to arrange for free Gifts) * Gather 10 Rat Tails 0/10 (A drop from killing Skunkupines) * Gather 40 tree Sap 0/40 (Chop Trees to get this drop, or talk to Neighbors to arrange for free Gifts) :Rewards: 1500 Coins, 7 xp 3: Wood to Flesh * Brew a Wood to Flesh Potion for Ivy 0/1 BREW (Go to the Potion Shop and select to Craft it. It will use the materials you collected above: 3 Living Wood, 10 Rat Tails and 40 Sap. It will take 8 hours.) :Rewards: 3000 Coins, 15 xp 4: All About Potions * Mix 2 Simple Glue 0/2 MIX (skip 12 Gems) (each needs 4 Sap, 2 Water and takes 15 minutes.) :Rewards: 750 Coins, 2 xp 5: A Good Day to Dye * Mix any dye at the Potion Shop 0/1 MIX (skip 10 Gems) (Dyes use 3 Water and certain petals dropped by Flowers. Check the Potion Shop table for clear information. Basically, you can use a combination of 4 Orange Petals and 4 White Petals to make Yellow Dye, or just use 6 Blue Petals to make blue, or just 6 Purple Petals to make purple. Each requires 3 Water. If you have a Red Petal, don't use it here; it's a rare drop. Making dye requires 1 hour.) :Rewards: 1000 Coins, 2 xp 6: A Banner Occasion * Craft a banner at the workshop 0/1 CRAFT (skip 15 Gems) (craft a Banner Pole using 1 Wooden Beam, 5 Iron Ore, and 500 Coins. It will take 3 hours. Then craft the specific-colored Banner which matches the dye you already made. It will require the pole you made, 4 Hides, and your dye, and will take 3 hours.) :Rewards: 750 Coins, 5 xp 7: Growing Home * Gather 30 exotic seeds from across the land 0/30 ASK (skip 90 Gems) (When you click "Ask," a list of your Neighbors will come up, and you choose which Neighbors to Ask.) :Rewards: 1800 Coins, 6 xp 8: Green Thumb * Plant 5 trees or flowers around Ivy's house site 0/5 PLANT (skip 15 Gems) (you have to buy new ones at the Market, but it doesn't matter what you buy, so choose the cheapest and fastest: Iceland Poppy Patches.) * Tend tree saplings or flowers 40 times 0/40 (skip 40 Gems) * Use 40 Water on the soil at the house site 0/40 WATER (skip 40 Gems) (tap in the quest log for it to apply the water you have in inventory) :Rewards: 1500 Coins, 6 xp 9: A House for Ivy * Place and build Ivy's Hut 0/1 BUILD (Cost: 0 Coins. Requires 6 Fancy Beams, 40 Glimmerdust, 20 Living Wood and 8 Super Glue to build.) :Rewards: 2400 Coins, 7 xp Category:Questlines